


Gratitude

by supremethunder



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Arvin Russell smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, The Devil All The Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: When you stand up for Arvin's step-sister, Lenora Laferty, Arvin is determined to express his gratitude to you.Arvin Russell/Reader
Relationships: Arvin Russell/Reader, Arvin Russell/You
Kudos: 18





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aging up Arvin and the reader to 18 in this. This is nothing more than shameless smut. This is my second time writing smut and I feel better about this one than the first one I made for Sam Wilson. Hope you all enjoy!

Grab your books, run like hell, and meet your boyfriend Arvin at his car outside the school. This is what you and Lenora agreed upon after school anytime her bullies wanted to try anything funny. Usually, it was Gene, Orville, or Drew trying to corner Lenora after school. Fortunately, Gene had been the only bully at school today that you and Lenora had to outrun. So, you decided to change your usual plan as you and Lenora ran out of the school building together, Gene running right behind you.

“Get back here, dammit!” Gene shouted behind you.

“We ain’t gonna make it, (Name)!” Lenora said, stealing a glance behind her to see Gene was quickly catching up.

“All right, that’s it!” You growled, clenching your fist. “I’m sick of this shit.”

Once you and Lenora made it out of the school building, you turned on your heel and raised your fist, and slammed it right into Gene’s nose.

“Bitch!” Gene cried, holding his now bloody nose.

Lenora stared at you completely awestruck by what you had just done.

“Go on, move your ass!” You urged, pointing at Arvin’s car.

She nodded, snapping out of her stupor before she ran to Arvin’s car. You joined her a few seconds later, rubbing your knuckles where you had punched Gene a few seconds ago. “That hurt like hell,” you murmured, shaking your hand.

“You sure got a mean swing on ya, (Name).” Arvin laughed before starting up the car.

“Thank you,” Lenora said, sighing with relief. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I wanted to. He deserved it after the hell he put us both through.” You smiled at her.

“I wish there was something I could do to thank you,” Lenora said.

“Nah, you ain’t gotta do that,” Arvin waved off her words in a dismissive fashion.

Little did you know that Arvin had a plan of his own to show you how ‘grateful’ he was to you for standing up for Lenora.

**[-]**

You yelped when you suddenly found yourself pressed against the hood of Arvin’s car.

“Arvin, what’re you doing?” You exclaimed, your face growing hot as Arvin pressed kisses along your neck.

“I’m thankin' ya' properly…” Arvin murmured against your neck. “Why do ya’ think I told Lenora she ain’t gotta do that? Cause I’m gonna be the one to do it.”

“B-But…but what if somebody catches us?” You whined, biting back a moan.

“Trust me, ain’t nobody comin’ back to this neck of the woods. Now c’mere…” Arvin said. He placed his hand on the back of your neck before he pulled you forward and captured your lips in a hungry kiss. You hummed in satisfaction and closed your eyes, eagerly kissing Arvin back with just as much vigor. As you tilted your head and parted your lips for him to let his tongue slip inside your mouth, Arvin lifted you up and gently placed you on top of the car’s hood.

“You were...so hot back there. Punchin’ that guy out. I ain’t…never seen anything like it.” Arvin said in between kisses.

“It was nothing.” You moaned out as he kissed down your neck.

Arvin continued leaving kisses along your neck and moved his way down to your collarbone before he stopped and pushed back your dress to show your cotton panties.

“I’m still gonna thank ya regardless of whether you think it was nothin’. Now, lie back and spread those legs apart for me, darlin’.”

You smiled shyly, spreading your legs apart for Arvin. He stuck two of his fingers in his mouth before he gently pulled your panties to one side and slid them inside your pussy. Curling his fingers, Arvin slowly massaged your g-spot. You arched your back as you bucked your hips into his hand.

“Fuck…” Your purred, relishing the pleasure that washed over you as he stimulated you. Just when you could feel a coil in your belly about to snap, Arvin slipped his fingers out of you.

“Look at you, I’ve only started usin’ my fingers and you’re already shakin’.” Arvin licked his fingers clean with a resounding pop. “But I can’t have you come just yet. Take off them panties for me.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” You quickly grabbed the waistband of your panties before tugging them off and tossing them on the roof of the car.

Arvin leaned forward and spread your legs further apart before leaning his head down in between them. His nose gently brushed against your slick folds before his tongue gently brushed against the hood of your clit.

“A-Arvin…” You moaned his name as if you were whispering a prayer, tilting your head towards the sky.

He traced along the hood of your clit in a figure-eight motion with the tip of his tongue before he slipped his tongue inside your cunt. Your body convulsed as you felt his tongue dart inside your hot cavern, his mouth alternating between tickling and sucking at your clit. You gently pushed Arvin’s head further between your legs, weaving your fingers through his hair. As Arvin continued working his mouth and tongue inside you, you felt your muscles contract and tighten as your arousal quickly reaches its peak. You closed your eyes and allowed your body to let go, releasing any tension you had earlier that day with a guttural moan.

You slowly sat up, watching Arvin lick the juices that covered his lips and mouth. He leaned forward again and gently kissed your lips, giving you a taste of yourself. He slowly pulled away from your lips, pressing his forehead against yours.

“How’s that for gratitude?” Arvin asked with a smug smile.


End file.
